


the end of an era

by CeruleanWind



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Best Friends, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, If You Squint - Freeform, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:28:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29125719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CeruleanWind/pseuds/CeruleanWind
Summary: Gon and Killua are graduating from high school soon, and they're going to have to decide what they'll do afterwards.
Relationships: Gon Freecs & Killua Zoldyck
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	the end of an era

**Author's Note:**

> so uh i just. really love them and they are vv cute so i wrote this little thing!! i hope u enjoy!!

“Can you believe we’ll be _graduating_ soon?”

Killua hums in response, idly spinning around in his desk chair. He slows to face his childhood best friend, Gon, who’s sprawled on Killua’s bed at the present moment.

“Like, we have to make important decisions soon, and we have to go to _university_ , and it’s all so scary! It’s coming at me so fast!” Gon continues, eyebrows furrowing in worry. “Do you have any idea of what you’re gonna do?”

“Nah, not really,” Killua answers, reaching up to put his hands behind his head. “We gotta go to the same university, though, right? I don’t know what I’d do without you there.”

Gon looks at Killua in surprise before breaking out into a huge smile. “Of course, Killua! We gotta try to get into the same one, at least. Or, we could just… not go to university and go live in a cottage in the forest and grow our own food and bake bread every day.” Gon looks back at the ceiling, absently thinking of how _nice_ that would be.

“Ah, I wish,” Killua says with a sigh. “We _could_ probably do that, but my parents are forcing me to go to university, so I guess I gotta do what they say for now.”

“That’s stupid,” pouts Gon, sitting up to look out Killua’s window. Killua and his family live in a luxury high-rise, and their condo is three stories tall. Killua’s family is quite well-off. “We’ll do the cottage thing after university, then, okay?”

Killua can’t help but smile at that. 

“Hey, Gon,” Killua says after a brief period of silence. “How long have we known each other?”

Gon fixes his big brown eyes on his best friend in mild confusion. “Uh… at least ten years, I’d say. We met in elementary school, right? Why do you ask?”

_Ten years_ … “Nothing, just wondering,” was Killua’s nonchalant response. “Wanna watch a movie?”

-

The sun dips below the horizon, casting darkness into Killua’s small bedroom. Killua and Gon are curled up together in bed, Killua’s laptop in front of them, which is playing their chosen movie. They’re not paying too much attention to it, though—they’re talking quietly instead. They talk about their future plans, their hobbies—anything, really.

“So ten years, huh?” Killua says, propping his arm on Gon’s shoulder and leaning in close to his best friend. “It’s really flown by, hasn’t it?”

Gon hums in response. “I haven’t regretted a single minute of it.”

“You know,” Killua begins, his gaze darting elsewhere as to not meet Gon’s, “ugh, I’m not one to say sappy stuff like this, but I really, really appreciate you. So much, y’know? It’s just that you’ve always been there for me when no one else was, and that means _so_ much to me.”

Gon gives a breathy laugh in response, putting an arm around Killua’s shoulder to pull him in for an affectionate side hug. “Gosh, I appreciate you so much too,” he says with all the emotion in the world. “I’m glad we’re friends.”

They fall asleep together like that, not bothering to turn off the movie. Their mere presence is enough for each other, for now.

-

“Let’s open them on three!” Gon suggests as they both clutch their university acceptance letters. “Okay? Three, two, one!”

They rip the letters open and eagerly read the papers contained within them. Gon and Killua both look up at the same time, and Gon is the first to nod.

Killua can’t contain his excited shriek at that moment. He flies forward to practically tackle his best friend in a hug, absolutely over-the-moon ecstatic that they’re going to the same school. Somehow, as they’re graduating high school, it feels like the end of an era, but after seeing those letters…

...maybe a new one is just around the corner.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for making it this far!! you can follow me on tumblr @the-ultimate-oof if you so desire ;)


End file.
